


never enough

by dolphins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, angsty angst, comforting! viktor, fluffy fluff, self-doubting! yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphins/pseuds/dolphins
Summary: Viktor loses Yuuri at an afterparty as the latter is busy off having feelings and such.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote in a little while so i am a bit rusty but-
> 
> I NEEDED TO WRITE FOR THIS ANIME.
> 
> it is slowly absorbing my soul. so i hope you don't mind if i post some fics?

Tonight the fireworks are dancing like rainbow-tailed dragonflies in the night sky and Yuuri is watching in awe, eyes wide like they were when he was a kid.

When he sucks in the air it's humid yet cold and sweat clings to his skin, making his clothes stick uncomfortably.

It feels like his year has been paused and he's finally hit play again at last. Yet he is still a few seconds behind. Lagging, like a broken tape record or a YouTube video with bad wifi connection.

It was a loss, yet this time he doesn't want to cry in the toliet cubicle to his mum. It's okay if he's not good enough. Really, it is, he should be grateful for the opportunity to skate professionally at all.

Swallowed up by the crowds of athletes and fans and photographers, his thoughts are lost in the noise and he focuses on the little bursts of colour on display. Some don't reach as high as the others, stopping short midway, but they still look beautiful when they rain the spectrum.

Yuuri closes his eyes contently and sips at the dainty glass in his hand.

"There you are!" he is jolted from his cocoon of peace, startled he has been caught peering from the outskirts of the party. "I have been looking all over for you!"

Viktor grasps his arm and he almost spills his drink with shock. Why? Why? Why?

"W-What are you doing over here?" his voice trembles and he feels himself start to fluster. "You should be off celebrating," it's hard to meet Viktor's eyes; they're all soft and blue and watery. God. A pang hits him right in the chest.

"How am I supposed to do that without my sweet Yuuri?" Viktor says teasingly and his arm hooks around the Japanese man's neck, encompassing him in that musky, aftershave heaven.

"Where did you go?" he sobers up slightly as Yuuri literally sweats out his bodily organs. "You completely disappeared afterwards. I was quite worried if I am being honest," it's the charmingly concerned look he has on his face, it turns Yuuri's organs to mush inside his torso.

But this isn't his posters he is looking at this time and that fact still surprises him every day he breathes.

Viktor is sipping at his own glass and he is probably exhausted from photos, and interviews, and fame. Gosh, it's hard work being so loved.

"I wanted a photo of me and you. Celebratory picture to hang on my wall, or put on instagram rather, but I think you would look rather splendid on my profile,"

That. That was the limit right there.

Looking back, he's a bit mortified the words spewed out so erratically and clumsily. A bubbling pot that has been overfilled, hissing and gushing over the sides.

"I'm sorry!" he blurts out, stopping Viktor in his tracks. "I'm sorry I can't take a photo with you because I can't be on your instagram,"

"-I don't suit the filters and your followers might wonder why you're taking pictures with someone like me,"

"What?" Viktor tries to protest, but Yuuri cuts over him- a blushing, anxious mess with his hair damp with sweat, catching in his eyes and trapping in his glasses.

"I can't because- because you should never have chose me to be your student!"

He stops for a second, hands trembling a little and Viktor can probably feel it in his vice like grip.

"You should have chose Yuri, h-he was better than me all along even though he's so much younger," he stutters. "It should be him you're taking pictures with and-"

An explosion crashes in the distance and their faces turn violets, indigoes and blues in the dark, revealing the evident shock on Viktor's face and the despair on Yuuri's.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whimpers, his eyes water when his voice catches in his throat, like a loose thread being tugged and tugged. I messed up,"

It might be okay for the fireworks to stop halfway, but Yuuri isn't a firework and all the training and hard work he's put into this. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel like he had let Viktor down.

Viktor pulls him round and his grasp loosens to a soft, firm hold. "Why are you saying all of this?" he frowns and it's scary when Viktor starts to look serious.

"Do you think I'm that stupid that I would devote so much time training a complete idiot?" his eyes go all soft and it is making a fire burn in the core of Yuuri's chest, tiny dragons scuttering through his veins.

"I wouldn't have trained you if you didn't have talent, surely you must understand that?"

"I let you down," he chokes out and he hates that he cries so easily. Everything just comes so easily to him.Love, hurt, pain, tears. That and the winter weight. "I lost and I'm not good enough and-"

Viktor clamps a hand around his mouth and pulls him to his chest, dabbing up the tears in the process. It's a safe, protective embrace.

"You are one of the most talented ice-skaters I have ever seen," he utters softly.

It's genuine and Yuuri sucks in a shuddering breath, face smushed into the Russian man's shoulder. "I came all the way to Japan just for you and I have never regretted it once, no matter how many times you fall or mess up,"

It doesn't make sense. The Viktor he's been trying to catch for most of his life flew all the way around the world for him. To meet him halfway. It's mind-boggling.

The last firework goes off, blanketing them in darkness until the street lamps come on like little beacons out at sea. Meanwhile the swarms of people continue to cheer.

"Let's get out of here and get go and get pork cutlet bowls," Viktor tilts his face up gently and brushes some hair out of his eyes.

It feels strangely tender and intimate, even though they're both sweaty and disgustingly flustered in Yuuri's case.

"But I didn't win anything?" he looks so confused and Viktor smiles at him affectionately. "You don't need to win a competition to eat your favourite food. You put your heart into your perfomance and it showed,"

Yuuri felt blood rush to his face and this strange feeling in his tummy expanded. It wasn't quite the usual awe he was used to feeling. It something a bit more...personal.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"Come on," Viktor made a grab for his hand, locking cold, nimble fingers into the spaces between Yuuri's clammy ones. "I'm starving and I want to start uploading my new instagram pictures of the two of us,"

He winks, tugging Yuuri along behind him as he darts off towards his ride.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do these things so late at night?
> 
> please take a wee second to let me know what you think! all comments taken with open arms! con-crit!!
> 
> also i am not japanese nor an ice-skater, so if i have made any errors please do not hesitate to say. i would rather know than offend anyone. :) x


End file.
